Your Obsession Be A Winner
by Kodok Ngorek
Summary: "Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai cerita dongeng, dan ia terobsesi pada sosok-sosok pangeran tampan pada cerita dongeng. Dan suatu hari kelasnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampangnya layaknya bak seorang pangeran dan Taehyung bertekad akan menjadikan si murid baru sebagai pangeran miliknya sendiri. Apakah Taehyung berhasil mewujudkan tekadnya? Atau kah akan gagal?"
1. Chapter 1

"Your Obsesion Be A Winner"

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

And other..

 **Pairing** : Jeon Jungkook (seme) X Kim Taehyung (uke)

 **Genre** : Humor (gagal), School life

 **Rated** : T-M

 **Disclaimer** :

Semua cast milik tuhan, orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri.

 **Summary** :

"Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai cerita dongeng, dan ia terobsesi pada sosok-sosok pangeran tampan pada cerita dongeng. Dan suatu hari kelasnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampangnya layaknya bak seorang pangeran dan Taehyung bertekad akan menjadikan si murid baru sebagai pangeran miliknya sendiri. Apakah Taehyung berhasil mewujudkan tekadnya? Atau kah akan gagal?

"Ne, aku suka tentang dongeng. Jungkook-ssi aku selalu memimpikan aku menjadi tuan puteri dan suatu saat pangeran ku akan datang. Dan Jungkook-ssi maukah kau menjadi pangeran untukku"

"Ku rasa dia cukup manis"

"Yah..dia manis"

 **Warning** :

Don't judge, don't plagiat, ini cerita hasil otak sendiri, typo bertebaran, author newbie jadi maafkan bila cerita tidak berkenan di hati.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Kim Taehyung mendudukan pantatnya di tempat duduknya yang letaknya paling pojok, tangannya terulur untuk mengubek-ubek isi tasnya. Keningnya berkerut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu saat sesuatu yang dicari-cari nya tidak juga ketemu.

"Ugh mana sih" Gerutu pemuda dengan tampang manis itu

"Kenapa manis, masih pagi ko mukanya udah kusut sih?" Seorang pemuda mendudukan dirinya di samping Taehyung, keningnya tampak mengeryit melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ugh Chim aku lagi nyari kaca mat abaca ku nih" Ujar Taehyung.

Chim atau Park Jimin itu hanya memberikan tatapan lempengnya pada Taehyung, ia melirik sesuatu yang bertengger di atas kepala Taehyung dan tampang keruh Taehyung bergantian. Sahabatnya ini bego atau gimana sih, mungkin itu yang tengah dipikirkan Jimin sekarang.

"Heh alien, coba kamu pegang kepala kamu itu" Perintah Jimin

Taehyung merengut mendengar perintah Jimin "Duhh nanti aja. Aku lagi sibuk nih"

Jimin memutar jengah bola matanya, tanpa aba-aba, tanpa pikir panjang, dan yang pasti tanpa perasaan ditempelengnya kepala Taehyung dengan tangannya, tidak kencang sih tapi itu mampu membuat Taehyung meringis kesakitan dan sesuatu yang tadi bertengger di kepala Taehyung terlempar ke meja. Baru saja Taehyung ingin melemparkan makian dan umpatannya untuk Jimin namun urung kala mata kucingnya melihat sesuatu yang tadi terlempar akibat tempelengan Jimin, Taehyung mengeryit, ia terpaku menatap sesuatu itu. Sesuatu yang jatuh itu mengingatkan ia akan kacamata yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Chim ko itu mirip kacamata milikku ya?" Dengan tampang polosnya ia menatap Jimin, tangan kurusnya dengan bodohnya menunjuk sesuatu yang katanya mirip 'kacamata'nya. Jimin yang melihatnya mengerang, ia mengacak rambut pink pudarnya frustasi, setelah ini mungkin ia harus berpikir ulang untuk menjadikan Taehyung sebagai sahabat karibnya lagi.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah membaca sebuah buku favoritnya, sebuah kacamata sudah bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, Jimin sahabatnya tengah tertidur dengan berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Hari ini kebetulan guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka ijin tidak masuk dan beruntungnya lagi, mereka dibebaskan dari tugas yang biasa nya guru mereka kasih saat ijin tidak mengajar. Taehyung cuek saat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai membicarakannya sambil terkikik geli seperti…

"Umurnya berapa sih, masa masih baca buku kaya begituan?" atau "Langka ya ada laki-laki yang baca bukunya kaya gitu, kaya perempuan aja" atau lagi "Ih gemesin deh Taehyungie, jadi pengen jadi buku yang dia pegang, biar bisa di tatap dia pegang setiap saat hihi" ada juga "Dongeng dan Kim Taehyung memang perpaduan yang unik"

Yah seperti yang dikatakan teman sekelas Taehyung "Dongeng dan Kim Taehyung" mereka mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan apalagi tanpa bukti, dongeng akan jadi normal jika yang membaca adalah anak-anak dan terlebih yang menyukai dongeng kebanyakan adalah perempuan, namun apa jadinya jika yang menyukai dongeng adalah remaja berusia 17 tahun dan terlebih laki-laki. Silahkan kalian pikirkan sendiri dan sekarang kita kembali pada Kim Taehyung dan buku bacaan dongengnya.

"Hei alien apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Jimin yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidur panjang eh bukan maksudnya tidur sesaatnya. Taehyung melirik sekilas, tangannya terangkat untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dan membalik halaman bukunya kemudian kembali lanjut membaca.

Jimin cemberut karena diabaikan Taehyung "Aishh kau mengabaikanku" Kata Jimin sebal, membuat Taehyung menghela nafas

"Cinderella" Taehyung menjawab acuh, Jimin mendengus "Telat" Dan dibalas sahutan sakartis Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di koridor seorang pemuda dengan parasnya yang tampan tampak berjalan dengan santai, sebuah tas berwarna hitam tersampir di bahu kirinya. Didepannya seorang guru tengah menjelaskan perihal sekolah baru yang akan dijajakinya selama dua tahun kurang beberapa bulan, mungkin.

"Di sekolah ini kau boleh mewarnai rambutmu dengan warna apa saja, sekolah ini melarang keras siswanya untuk merokok, ikut geng motor dan bla bla bla"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk saat guru dengan perawakan tinggi di depannya itu menerangkan tentang apa-apa saja hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan di sekolah ini.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini padamu. Dan ini adalah kelas barumu Jeon-ssi, mari masuk"

.

.

.

Taehyung menguap, ia sudah selesai membaca buku dongeng tentang Cinderella miliknya dan sekarang ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Baru saja ia ingin merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kemudian tertidur dan memimpikikan tentang ialah yang akan menjadi Cinderella dan akan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan pangerannya, mereka akan hidup bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, mempunyai anak dan membesarkan mereka bersama-sama.

Memikirkan itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum, ia akan memejamkan matanya namun sahabat terbaiknya alias Park Jimin dengan sayangnya kembali menempeleng kepalanya, membuat Taehyung terperenjat dan segera menegakan kepalanya kembali, ia menengok kearah Jimin dan memberikan tatapan setajam pisau dapur milik ibunya.

"Kau!" Taehyung menuding Jimin dengan tangannya yang bahkan hanya mengacuhkannya, Taehyung menggeram

" _Yak!_ Park Jimin"

"Kim Taehyung-ssi apa ada masalah?"

Oh-oh Taehyung menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara berat dari arah depan kelas, dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi Park Jimin yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya. _"awas kau pendek"_ Maki Taehyung dalam hati.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Kembali Taehyung menelan ludah, dengan gerakan slow motionnya ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan…

 _"Oh my gosh"_ Taehyung memekik pelan, mulutnya setengah terbuka dengan mata kucingnya yang membulat tak percaya dengan banyak nya binar yang melampaui batas. Jika diibaratkan di anime mungkin saat ini di mata Taehyung sudah ada bintang yang bersinar dengan efek bling-bling di sekitarnya. Oke berlebihan.

Kembali kecerita. Oke jadi apa yang membuat seorang Kim Taehyung memekik dengan reaksi yang luar biasa berlebihan. Baiklah saya kasih tahu, jadi di depan sana tepatnya di samping wali kelas mereka, seseorang dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi bak model tengah berdiri dengan sangat kerennya . Ditambah lagi dengan angin yang berhembus dari luar dan menerpa langsung pada namja di depan sana, membuat rambut coklat keemasan pemuda itu bergoyang-goyang dengan pelan dan ekspresi si pemuda yang sepertinya sangat menikmatinya, terbukti dengan matanya yang terpejam dan senyum yang terpoles di bibir tipisnya dan oh sungguh di mata seorang Kim Taehyung itu sangatlah seksi.

"Chim aku menemukannya" Taehyung berbisik

Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya "Menemukan apa?" Balas Jimin dengan berbisik pula namun Taehyung hanya diam, ia tengah hanyut pada suara pemuda yang kini tengah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook dan aku pindahan dari Jepang, mohon bantuannya"

.

.

.

.

End or Next?

Ini ff pertama dan pairing pertamanya KookV, buat VKook maafkan saya karena ngejadiin Jungkook seme padahal kan diliat dari tampang aja abang kookie itu imut gemes gemes gimana gitu :3 tapi kebetulannya aja saya lagi seneng sama KookV jadi saya buat nih ff abal. Oh iya ini ff murni dari otak saya yang pas-pasan jadi maklumi kalo jelek. Udah ah cuap cuap nya :V

review boleh ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Obsesion Be A Winner"

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

And other..

 **Pairing** : Jeon Jungkook (seme) X Kim Taehyung (uke)

 **Genre** : Humor (gagal), School life

 **Rated** : T-M

 **Disclaimer** :

Semua cast milik tuhan, orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri.

 **Summary** :

"Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai cerita dongeng, dan ia terobsesi pada sosok-sosok pangeran tampan pada cerita dongeng. Dan suatu hari kelasnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampangnya layaknya bak seorang pangeran dan Taehyung bertekad akan menjadikan si murid baru sebagai pangeran miliknya sendiri. Apakah Taehyung berhasil mewujudkan tekadnya? Atau kah akan gagal?

"Ne, aku suka tentang dongeng. Jungkook-ssi aku selalu memimpikan aku menjadi tuan puteri dan suatu saat pangeran ku akan datang. Dan Jungkook-ssi maukah kau menjadi pangeran untukku"

"Ku rasa dia cukup manis"

"Yah..dia manis"

 **Warning** :

Don't judge, don't plagiat, ini cerita hasil otak sendiri, typo bertebaran, author newbie jadi maafkan bila cerita tidak berkenan di hati.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Jimin hanya bisa merengut saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang saat ini terus-terusan memandang dengan binar punggung si murid baru yang duduk tepat di depan tempat duduk mereka.

"Hentikan itu alien" Ujar Jimin jengah namun kembali Taehyung acuhkan, Jimin tambah merengut. Ia mendekat pada Taehyung dan…

"Hoi!" Teriak Jimin tepat di samping telinga si pemuda penyuka dongeng itu.

Taehyung yang tengah menghayal pun tersentak, di dalam khayalannya ia dan pangerannya alias si murid baru alias Jeon Jungkook tengah bersama di sebuah taman yang di penuhi taman bunga, di sertai angin yang bersemilir dan kicauan burung. Mereka saling menatap, hingga wajah mereka perlahan mendekat, terus mendekat dan hingga jarak tinggal beberapa senti lagi Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai memejamkan mata mereka namun Taehyung harus kembali membuka matanya saat sebuah teriakan terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Dan setelahnya jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya saat wajah Jungkook di depannya sudah berganti menjadi wajah sahabat menyebalkannya alias Park Jimin alias si kurcaci. Taehyung berteriak saat wajah Jimin terus mendekat pada wajahnya dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang dimonyongkan.

"Yak ! Pergi kau"

Plakk

"Ouchh. Aish alien kenapa kau menamparku"

Pekik Jimin saat tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung melayang kearahnya dan mendarat tepat dipipi kirinya, dan tenaga yang Taehyung keluarkan untuk menamparnya tidaklah main-main, dirasakannya pipi sebelah kirinya ini berdenyut dan mungkin saja sudah memerah.

Taehyung mengerjap, ia mengedarkan matanya pada setiap sudut kelas yang penghuninya kini tengah menatap kearah mereka (Taehyung dan Jimin) termasuk Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dan Jimin bergantian penuh tanda tanya. Kemudian manik nya teralih pada Jimin yang masih saja menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kena tampar tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung meringis _"Pasti sakit sekali"_ Batinnya

"Jim_"APA?!" Jimin memotong perkataan Taehyung dengan sewot membuat Taehyung merengut

"Biasa aja! Dan oh itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu ada dihadapan wajahku, wajar kan kalo nih tangan melayang" Balas Taehyung tak kalah sewot

"Ngehancurin khayalanku aja" Lanjut Taehyung dengan suara pelan namun masi mampu untuk didengar oleh Jimin

Jimin mencibir " _Fuck you_ buat semua khayalan tentang pangeran dongengmu itu" Umpat Jimin, Taehyung melotot pasalnya Jimin mengatakan itu dengan suara keras, Taehyung manyun saat telinganya mulai kembali mendengar cekakak-cekikik dan gosipan -ah bukan gossip sih tapi nyata- teman-teman sekelasnya dan Taehyung harus menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya saat matanya tak sengaja melirik Jungkook yang kini tengah tertawa sambil menatap kearahnya.

 _"Ugh malunya~ Eomma Taetae malu sekaliiiiiiiiii"_ Jerit Taehyung nelangsa dalam hati

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah membaca buku di tempat duduknya, sekarang jam istirahat jadi keadaan kelas menjadi agak sepi membuatnya bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dengan bacaannya.

"Jungkook-ssi"

Jungkook menoleh saat seseorang menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya dan disusul dengan namanya yang dipanggil dengan suara pelan. Dan ia melihatnya, seorang namja yang kalau tidak salah namanya Taehyung tengah menatapnya dengan berbinar, bibirnya yang tipis tampak melengkung keatas menciptakan senyuman yang begitu cantik dan wajahnya yang Jungkook akui begitu manis tampak berseri. Jungkook terkekeh dalam hati, jujur saja Jungkook itu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang menggemaskan dan tingkah Taehyung sekarang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

Jungkook tersenyum "Taehyung-ssi ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook, matanya yang tajam namun hangat itu langsung menghujam pada manik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap saat melihat senyum Jungkook, pipinya memerah dengan sendirinya tanpa diperintah

"Kau sedang baca apa Jungkook-ssi?" Tanya Taehyung, ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan beringsut mendekati Jungkook

"Sejarah" Jawab Jungkook, ia berpindah ke kursih sebelah agar Taehyung bisa duduk di tempat duduknya yang tentu saja langsung ditempati oleh Taehyung.

"Ow ! Sejarah" Taehyung memberikan mimik ngeri pada Jungkook, Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun membaca ataupun membeli buku sejarah. Buku sejarah menurutnya ribet, bentukanya besar terus tebalnya ngga ketulungan, berat dibawa kemana-mana, tidak seperti buku dongennya, simple dan yang pasti tidak berat dan bonusnya ia bisa ngeliat muka namja-namja cakep di covernya.

"Aku juga suka membaca" Beritahu Taehyung

"Buku apa yang sering kau baca Taehyung-ssi?" Tanya Jungkook

"Dongeng" Jawab Taehyung disertai dengan cengiran kotaknya

"Eh?"

"Ne, aku suka tentang dongeng. Jungkook-ssi aku selalu memimpikan aku menjadi tuan puteri dan suatu saat pangeran ku akan datang. Dan Jungkook-ssi maukah kau menjadi pangeran untukku?"

"E..eh?"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghabiskan waktu sore harinya dengan bermain basket di lapangan tidak jauh dari rumahnya berada, ia tengah mendrible bola saat seorang pemuda dengan tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merebut bola yang tengah di drible nya, membawanya ke dekat ring dan melempar asal bola itu kedalamnya dan hebatnya lemparannya ternyata masuk, Jungkook mendengus melihatnya.

"Hyung kau menggangguku saja" Gerutu Jungkook yang dibalas kekehan oleh si pemuda

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali lagi ke Seoul Kookie?" Tanya si pemuda

Jungkook melotot "Namjoon Hyung jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu lagi" Protes Jungkook sebal, si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Namjoon atau Kim Namjoon itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia mendekat pada Jungkook dan langsung mengacak gemas rambut coklat keemasan Jungkook.

"Hyung sedang apa di daerah sini ? setauku hyung tidak tinggal disini?" Tanya Jungkook heran

"Hyung habis mengantar pacar hyung sekalian mau menemui sepupu hyung yang baru pulang dari Jepang" Ucap Namjoon sambil tangannya menyentil kening Jungkook, membuat Jungkook meringis.

Jungkook mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut "Aku tak tau kalau hyung ternyata laku" Ujar Jungkook bercanda, Namjoon yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak kepala sepupunya membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi meringis kesakitan

"Ck kau menghina hyung. Sudahlah lupakan, oh iya bagaimana sekolah barumu Kook?" Tanya Namjoon lagi, ia menatap Jungkook dengan penasaran.

"Sekolahku seperti sekolah-sekolah biasa hyung" Jawab Jungkook cuek, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih bola yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namjoon berdecak "Maksudku bukan itu, maksudku apa disana ada seseorang yang kau sukai? Atau kau mendadak menjadi idola sekolah mungkin?" Tanya Namjoon lagi penasaran, Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat bahwan sepupunya ini benar-benar penasaran.

"Orang yang aku sukai tidak ada tapi orang yang menyukaiku sepertinya banyak" Jawab Jungkook dengan pedenya, Namjoon mendengus

"Kepedean" Gerutu Namjoon sebal, Jungkook terkekeh

"Oh iya hyung ada yang menarik" Jungkook tampak kembali pada ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu, saat jam instrahat sekolah

Namjoon tampak tertarik, ia membawa Jungkook untuk duduk si pinggiran lapangan bola basket.

"Apa?"

"Ada seorang teman sekelasku, ia pria tapi sangat menyukai dongeng aku masih ingat apa yang ia katakan padaku saat jam istirahat

 _'Ne, aku suka tentang dongeng. Jungkook-ssi aku selalu memimpikan aku menjadi tuan puteri dan suatu saat pangeran ku akan datang. Dan Jungkook-ssi maukah kau menjadi pangeran untukku'_ begitu hyung" Jungkook menjawab, ia tersenyum saat wajah Taehyung yang mengatakan itu terlintas di otaknya.

Namjoon diam, ia tampak berpikir "Pria ? Suka dengan dongeng?" Namjoon bergumam, Jungkook mengangguk

"Apa nama teman sekelasmu adalah Kim Taehyung Kook-ah?" Tanya Namjoon

Jungkook membulatkan matanya kemudian mengangguk "Dari mana hyung tau?" Jungkook bertanya dengan kening berkerut bingung. Namjoon terkekeh

"Dunia ternyata sempit sekali ya" Ucap Namjoon

"Maksud hyung?"

"Tadi aku bilang padamu kan, aku ada di daerah sini karena sudah mengantar pacar hyung." Jungkook mengangguk "Nah, pacar hyung itu namanya Kim Seokjin dan dia punya adik namanya Kim Taehyung, dia pemuda yang sudah memintamu menjadi pangerannya"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

Seokjin mengalihkan barang sejenak fokusnya dari masakan pada adiknya yang kini tengah duduk di salah-satu kursih ruang makan, Taehyung mengucek matanya dan menguap dengan menggemaskan membuat Seokjin terkekeh.

"Hyung baru pulang?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak

Seokjin kembali ke acara memasaknya dan membiarkan adiknya menontonnya memasak dengan mata setengah terbuka, ah sekedar informasi Taehyung baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tidak, hyung sudah pulang dari tadi" Jawab Seokjin, dalam otaknya ia tengah menebak bahwa adiknya itu saat ini tengah mengangguk.

"Hyung Tae bermimpi" Cerita Taehyung, Seokjin bergumam sebagai tanda bahwa ia tengah mendengarkan.

"Tae bermimpi…

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback : Mimpi Taehyung**

"Umhh ahh Jung- ngh kook terushh ahh"

Taehyung semakin meracau tidak jelas saat gerakan 'adik' Jungkook di bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin menggila, keringat sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Tae ahh kau nghh sempith mhh" Jungkook meremas pinggang telanjang Taehyung, kepalanya mendongak menikmati kenikmatan yang di berikan Taehyung padanya

"Kook-ahh aku mauhh keluar nghh"

"Ber..sama baby ahh"

"AAAHHHHHHHH"

Dan Taehyung pun terbangun dari tidurnya

.

.

Tawa Seokjin meledak seketika setelah mendengar cerita mimpi dari adiknya, Taehyung yang melihatnya memerah, ia menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hyung berhenti menertawaiku" Sewot Taehyung, bibirnya semakin mengerucut maju saat tawa Seokjin bukannya berhenti malah semakin menggelegar, saking menggelegarnya sampai membuat anjing tetangga mereka terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menggonggong dengan keras dibuatnya.

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa!"

Taehyung mengambil lap meja yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan, ia bangun dari duduknya dan senyuman setan terulas di bibirnya. ia berjalan mendekat pada Seokjin yang masih saja sibuk tertawa dengan perlahan.

"Hyung"

"Hah?"

PLOKK

"Hah hmphh mph"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, saat Taehyung sudah berada tepat di belakang Seokjin, di panggilnya hyung tercintanya itu dan dengan senang hati ia langsung menyumpalkan lap meja yang tadi diambilnya pada mulut Seokjin tepat setelah pemuda itu berbalik.

"Saranghae hyung~"

Taehyung tersenyum dengan tanpa dosanya, ia berbalik dan mulai berlari meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan hyungnya dan segala kedongkolan di hatinya dengan ledakan tawa yang lagi-lagi membangunkan anjing tetangga mereka yang baru saja tidur lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC ? or End ?**

 **Chapter 3 ? or End ?**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update~ dududu~ :))

Maaf jika chapter 2 ini ngebosenin atau kata-katanya kurang di mengerti dan typo juga bertebaran :3

oh iya btw nih ch 2 udah kebuat lama tapi baru bisa update sekarang :v #kagananya TT

udah ah :D

 **Oh! Tengkyu buat yang udah meng-review~ makasih~gomawo~ #kisspipinya :D :v tapi maaf belum bisa bales :3 mianhae~ #bungkuk**

Review review ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Obsesion Be A Winner"

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

And other..

 **Pairing** : Jeon Jungkook (seme) X Kim Taehyung (uke)

 **Genre** : Humor (gagal), School life

 **Rated** : T-M

 **Disclaimer** :

Semua cast milik tuhan, orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri.

 **Summary** :

"Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai cerita dongeng, dan ia terobsesi pada sosok-sosok pangeran tampan pada cerita dongeng. Dan suatu hari kelasnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampangnya layaknya bak seorang pangeran dan Taehyung bertekad akan menjadikan si murid baru sebagai pangeran miliknya sendiri. Apakah Taehyung berhasil mewujudkan tekadnya? Atau kah akan gagal?

"Ne, aku suka tentang dongeng. Jungkook-ssi aku selalu memimpikan aku menjadi tuan puteri dan suatu saat pangeran ku akan datang. Dan Jungkook-ssi maukah kau menjadi pangeran untukku"

"Ku rasa dia cukup manis"

"Yah..dia manis"

 **Warning** :

Don't judge, don't plagiat, ini cerita hasil otak sendiri, typo bertebaran, author newbie jadi maafkan bila cerita tidak berkenan di hati.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Taehyung melangkah dengan riang menuju kelasnya, sebuah earphone putih yang menyalurkan lagu dari ponsel pintar yang juga warna putih miliknya tersumpal di telinganya.

 _Kkeuchi boindaedo got sseureojindaedo~_ _  
Kadeureo mandeun jip babogachi urin_

 _Heotdoen kkumiraedo idaero jogeum deo Stay_ _  
Naeiriran ge eobtdeusi~_

Taehyung bersenandung dengan pelan, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis saat suara idolanya dari boy grup yang tengah naik daun dan menjadi trend anak muda terdengar.

 _Urin gyeolgugen an_ ohok ohok

Taehyung terbatuk saat sedang menyanyikan part nya Jungkook-Jimin di _House Of Card_ , Taehyung merengut disela batuknya

"Ugh batuk nyebelin uhuk" Taehyung cepat-cepat mengubek isi tas nya dan segera mengeluarkan botol air minum yang dibawanya dari rumah dan langsung menenggaknya dengan rakus, ia tidak sadar bahwa tingkahnya itu diperhatikan oleh Jungkook (Jungkook pangerannya Taehyung ya bukan Jungkook BTS) yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ish lagi asik nyanyi malah batuk, batuknya ga kenal waktu ih"

"Harusnya batuknya nanti aja kalo Tae nyanyinya udah selesai"

"Ngerusak suara bagus Tae aja"

"Sebel sebel sebel"

Jungkook terkekeh saat telinganya mendengar suara Taehyung yang terus menggerutu setelah selesai meminum airnya. Namun setelahnya, Taehyung kembali bernyanyi hingga mereka sampai di depan kelas yang tentu saja di selingi dengan gerutuan Taehyung disana sini dikarenakan lupa lirik lah, atau karena batuk lagi lah, atau juga karena saat ia akan mulai menyanyi lagi malah lagunya udah selesai. Menghibur sekali untuk si pemuda Jeon ini.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam nya pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas JimKookTae, dan kini mereka tengah mengantri untuk berganti baju.

"Lama~" Keluh Jimin dengan suara mendayu. Taehyung memberikan muka lempengnya sebagai respon sementara Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Please ya Jim, terhitung dari 5 menit yang lalu ini udah ke 15 kali nya kamu ngeluh" Kini Taehyung ikut-ikutan ngeluh "Nih liat Jungkook, dari tadi dia mah kalem-kalem aja ngga kaya kamu, dia itu tipe calon suami idaman" Lanjut Taehyung, tangannya terangkat untuk merangkul lengan Jungkook. Jimin merengut namun setelahnya sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibirnya

"Suami idaman _eoh._ Kau benar Tae-ah, Kook-ah aku daftar dong jadi calon istri kamu" Ucap Jimin ceria, Taehyung terdiam.

Matanya menatap datar pada Jimin "Andwae! Jungkook itu milik aku, iyakan Kook-ah?" Taehyung menatap penuh harap pada Jungkook yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ah iya sepertinya Taehyung sudah melupakan mimpinya tadi malam, buktinya dia masih nempel-nempel aja pada pemuda Jeon itu tanpa harus pake blushing-blushingan atau malu-malu karena ngebayangin mimpinya yang bisa di bilang 18+

"Jungkook pasti bakal milihnya aku" Jimin menyahut

"Aku Jim, udah kamu mah cari yang lain aja"

"Maunya Jungkook"

"Andwae!"

"Jungkook titik ga pake koma"

"Andwae pake tanda seru tiga kali"

Perdebatan itu terus berlajut sampe 3 menit setelahnya dan kemudian berhenti karena Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang hampir menangis karena Jimin yang tidak mau mengalah. Duh dasar bocah.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah rebahan di kasur kamarnya sambil memainkan ponsel pintar miliknya, ia tengah membuka akun media sosial facebooknya yang selalu ramai seperti biasa.

 **Permintaan pertemanan : 2.256**

 **Pesan : 250**

 **Pemberitahuan : 168**

Jungkook membuka ikon pesan terlebih dahulu

 **Lee So Jin** Hai~

 **Ha In1010** Annyeong~ boleh kenalan~

 **Jannet Lee** Hello handsome boy dirumah ku lagi sepi nih, mom and dad lagi pergi and aku sendirian, mau temenin ga? Ukuranku _90 55 74_ loh, aku juga ketat. Mau nyoba, pasti mau dong. Alamat ku di Gangnam jalan. XX rumah no. XX datang ya sayang

Jungkook mengeryit jijik, ia meng-klik pesan tersebut dan mulai membalas

 _90 55 74_ Wow _So sexy_ , tapi terima kasih tawarannya, saya tidak tertarik

 **Jannet Lee** Wae? Aku super ketat, super sempit and super basah loh. Aku bisa buat kamu puas kalo udah masuk kedalam.

Cari aja cowo di jalanan, pasti banyak yang mau. _Bitch_

Jungkook menatap datar layar ponselnya, ia benci yeoja murahan. Dengan cepat Jungkook meng-klik akun facebook tersebut dan langsung me- _unfriendnya._ Jungkook keluar dari facebook namun belum juga satu menit ia sudah membukanya kembali saat sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya

ingin berteman dengan anda, tekan bla bla bla

Jungkook menerima permintaan pertemanan Taehyung dan langsung dibukanya facebook pemuda manis tersebut. Jungkook tersenyum melihat status Taehyung terbaru

 _10 mnt ago_

Ih~ pengen punya anjing, tapi Seokjin hyung pelit masa ga ngijinin Tae buat beli.. :3

 **Like** 460 **Commend** 982

Jungkook meng-klik ikon _Like_ kemudian membuka bagian komentar

 **Jiminie Park** Kasian deh~

Dih apaan si kurcaci ikut-ikutan aja -_-

Jangan ngeluh terus Tae, nanti ngga manis lagi haha

 **Jiminie Park** _Stop_ manggil kurcaci bisa ngga Tae? Sakit hati nih :3

To: Hyung boleh ya Tae melihara anjing ? Ya ya ya boleh hyung ? #puppy_eyes To: **Jiminie Park** Ngga bisa haha :D

 **Rose** To: Aku punya anjing dong

 **Meilin C** yang sabar ya L

 **Fei Kim** Sabar ya oppa :'(

 _Ting~_

send your message

Jungkook segera membukanya, tangan kirinya meraih bantal guling untuk ia peluk dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya

Jungkook nge- _stalk_ ya, haha :D

Jungkook tersenyum membacanya

Kepedean :p

Belum sempat satu menit Taehyung sudah kembali membalas

Masa sih ? Oh iya, Kook-ah Tae boleh minta nomer hp nya ngga ? boleh ya ? ya ya ya boleh ya kook-ah? #puppy_eyes

Jungkook terkekeh, dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan untuk Taehyung

Iya Tae boleh. Nih nomernya 08xxxxxxxx J

 _Gomawo_ Jungkookie :* 3 haha :D

Jungkook tertawa melihat pesan balasan yang dikirim Taehyung, Jungkook berniat ingin membalas namun tidak jadi saat dilihatnya akun facebook Taehyung yang sudah dalam keadaan _offline._ Pemuda itu menghela nafas, dengan segera ia pun mengikuti jejak Taehyung barusan.

Jungkook menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas dan mulai memejamkan matanya, ia berdo'a semoga malam ini Tuhan akan memberkati-

 _Ting~_

Jungkook membuka kembali matanya, tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya

"Siapa yang sms malam-malam begini" Gerutu Jungkook namun walaupun menggerutu, ia tetap saja membuka pesan tersebut

 **From : 08xxxxxxxxx**

Jungkookie ini nomer Tae, kamu simpen ya J Jalja Jungkookie,mimpiin Tae arraseo :D

Ps. Jangan mimpiin si kurcaci alias Park Jimin :3

Jungkook tersenyum, disimpannya kontak Taehyung setelah sebelumnya ia membalas pesan dari Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Jungkook menghela nafas bahagia, siapa yang menyangka jika Kim Taehyung bisa membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook sebahagia ini. Ah~ sepertinya Jungkook akan mimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah berbaring dikasurnya saat ponsel yang berada di genggamannya bergetar, dilihatnya layar ponselnya dan seketika senyum langsung terukir di wajahnya yang manis

 **From : Jungkookie 3**

Ne Taetae, Jaljaa~

Kamu juga mimpiin aku ya haha :D

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah nya menyandar di tembok dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada, sesekali ia menengokan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri yang tentu saja tidak lupa dengan gerutuan dan umpatannya, seperti…

"Ugh pendek lama" atau "Dasar kurcaci sialan, kakinya pendek sih makanya jalannya lama" atau lagi "Ishh pegel~ Park Jimin sialan" dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tae" Aura kelam penuh awan mendung Taehyung langsung berubah menjadi aura pink dengan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran disekitarnya saat Jungkook mendatanginya dengan sebuah senyuman tampan terpoles dibibirnya.

"Jungkook-ah annyeong~" Sapa Taehyung dengan suara mendayu dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis 1000 watt nya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Jungkook, ia berdiri tepat di depan Taehyung

Auran pink Taehyung sedikit memudar saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Jungkook, ia merengut dengan wajah lucu.

"Si pendek Park memimjam buku pr ku" Gerutu Taehyung sebal

Dari arah samping dua orang pelajar dari sekolah yang sama dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook berlari kencang sambil tertawa tanpa memperhatikan jalan, mereka terus tertawa dan tidak menyadari bahwa di depan mereka ada…

"Awasss"

"Mwo?"

 _Brukk_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Jungkook tengah mengobrol asik dengan Taehyung saat sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi mereka, namun belum juga pemuda tampan bermarga Jeon itu menengok, seseorang menubruk tubuhnya. Membuat Jungkook tergeser kedepan dengan cepat dan membuat jaraknya dan Taehyung menjadi begitu dekat ah mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ada jarak diantara ia dan Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam saat dilihatnya wajah manis Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, diamatinya wajah manis itu, mulai dari dahi yang begitu mulus turun ke alisnya yang tebal kemudian matanya,kemudian turun lagi kehidung mancung Taehyung dan terakhir bibir merah tipis Taehyung. Ia tetap bertahan untuk menatap belahan merah yang tampaknya terlihat begitu kenyal dan manis itu. Diam-diam Jungkook menelan ludahnya sendiri

 _"Sekali saja boleh kan? Kelihatan manis dan menggiurkan sekali"_ Jungkook bertanya dalam hati

Didorong rasa penasan yang begitu tinggi dengan perlahan Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk ia letakan di atas kepala Taehyung bermaksud untuk menjadi penyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menghimpit tubuh Taehyung yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengangkat wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengedip, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali dan setiap ia membuka mata wajah Jungkook akan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia ingin mencubit wajahnya atau tangannya atau kakinya sekedar untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Taehyung tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa wajah Jungkook sudah tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Tutup matamu Tae" Bisik Jungkook dengan suara menurut, ia segera menutup matanya dan Jungkook melihatnya, bagaimana lentik dan panjangnya bulu mata Taehyung.

Jungkook semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat dan Jungkook memiringkan wajahnya dengan tujuan agar ia bisa dengan mudah merasakan bibir merah Taehyung. Jungkook menutup matanya dan setelahnya dengan lembut Jungkook menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir milik Taehyung. Untuk beberapa detik pertama Jungkook hanya diam, namun akhirnya Jungkook mulai memagut bibir bawah Taehyung, melumatnya dengan tempo pelan namun menghanyutkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Jantung Taehyung berdebar kuat, dua ah bukan tiga kali lebih kuat dari detak jantungnya yang biasanya. Dalam otaknya ia bertanya-tanya, apa ciuman bisa membuat orang jantungan kemudian meninggal? Tapi tidak, di dongeng _snow white_ ciuman bisa membuat puteri salju bangkit dari kematiannya, di dongeng _shrack_ juga ciuman bisa membuat puteri Viona bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Tapi kenapa saat Taehyung yang ciuman malah rasanya ia seperti tengah sakit jantungan, berdetak begitu kuat dan cepat namun jika jantungan pasti ia akan merasakan sakit tapi ko Taehyung tidak sakit sama sekali ya, malah rasanya nyaman dan begitu membahagiakan.

Taehyung memekik tertahan saat di rasanya Jungkook mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, dan dengan dibantu pengalamannya yang begitu menyedihkan dalam soal berciuman Taehyung mencoba untuk membalas lumatan Jungkook pada bibirnya, dengan harapan bahwa hasilnya tidak terlalu menyedihkan karena sumpah demi semua koleksi buku dan cd dongengnya di rumah, ini adalah ciuman pertama Taehyung.

Tangan Jungkook yang tadi mengangkat wajah Taehyung kini berpindah pada pinggang ramping Taehyung, mendekap pinggang itu dan membawanya lebih menempel pada tubuhnya. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa ada niatan untuk saling melepaskan diri, mereka bahkan mungkin tidak sadar atau mungkin juga mereka lupa bahwa mereka berdua masih di gerbang sekolah, artinya akan ada banyak orang yang melihat mereka, termasuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut pink pudarnya yang hanya bisa menganga melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dan si murid baru.

.

.

.

Jimin menyeruput jus jeruk pesanannya dengan pelan, kedua tangannya menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Oh sekedar informasi saat ini Jimin tengah berada di kantin, menunggu Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah di panggil guru BK gara-gara sesuatu tadi pagi, kamu tau kan apa 'sesuatu' yang saya maksud.

"Kau lihat tadi pagi saat di gerbang tidak ?"

Jimin menoleh pada dua siswi yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ia mengerjap saat salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya mengungkit 'sesuatu' yang dilakukan oleh kedua temannya

"Memang apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya seorang siswi lainnya

"Ahahah kau tidak akan percaya ini" Balas siswi pertama dengan senyum –ugh Jimin mengerjap sekali lagi untuk memperjelas senyum apa yang terukir di bibir siswi tersebut _"Senyum macam apa itu?mengerikan sekali, dasar yadong"_ Jimin membatin

"Ayo cepat kasih tau, kepo nih" Temannya menyahut dengan antusias saat dilihatnya senyum mesum yang terulas di bibir temannya tersebut

"Mereka berdua .man" Bisik siswi tersebut namun masih mampu Jimin dengar.

Jimin terus memperhatikan mulai dari temannya siswi tersebut yang melotot setelah mendengar bisikan si siswi mesum –begitu Jimin menyebutnya- dan jangan lupakan senyum aneh yang terulas di bibir kedua siswi tersebut, dan jeritan keduanya yang meneriakan…

"Arghhhh Yaoi live~"

"Irinyaaaaaaaaa"

"Kau tenang saja aku punya fotonya"

"Jinjja? YES KAU MEMANG SAHABAT SEJATIKUUUUUU"

Jimin merinding mendengar teriakan itu dan lebih merinding lagi saat dilihatnya kedua lubang hidung siswi tersebut mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah –darah- yang mengotori hidung dan sekitar mulut siswi tersebut.

"Mengerikan~" Jimin bergidik, ia bangun dari duduknya dan langsung pergi dari kantin. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga dua siswi menyeramkan itu tidak datang dimimpinya nanti malam sebagai zombie.

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

Jungkook keluar dari ruang BK dan disusul Taehyung setelahnya, setelah ia mendapat ceramah dari guru BK selama hampir satu jam akhirnya mereka bisa keluar juga.

"Taehyung-ah aku a-anu soal di gerbang tadi-

"Stop!" Taehyung meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir Jungkook "Jangan lanjutkan Jungkookie, aku malu~" Lanjut Taehyung dengan suara pelan, namja manis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menyebar di wajahnya. Jungkook tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi Taehyung bibir mu manis juga, boleh lain kali aku-

"Mesum~" Ucap Taehyung sebal, diinjaknya kaki Jungkook keras dengan kakinya dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang terbahak di depan ruang BK

"Ada apa Jeon Jungkook-ssi?"

Kemunculan tiba-tiba guru BK yang tadi menceramahinya dengan Taehyung di belakangnya membuat tawa kencang Jungkook terhenti seketika.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah duduk sendirian di halte bus, hari sudah menjelang malam dan Taehyung harus segera sampai di rumah agar tidak pulang kemalaman. Sekedar info saja Taehyung itu tengah berada dalam mode penakutnya, salahkan saja pada Jimin yang sudah menceritakan tentang temuannya sewaktu di kantin saat ia dan Jungkook tengah berada di ruang BK.

Taehyung juga menyalahkan Lee seongsaenim yang sudah mengadakan les dadakan pada anak-anak yang nilainya dibawah 80 untuk pelajaran matematika, yah dan karena Taehyung hanya mendapatkan nilai 78 jadi ia terpaksa mengikuti les tersebut, dan tak hitung-hitung Lee seongsaenim mengadakan les 2 jam non-stop tanpa perduli bahwa langit sudah menunjukan warna oranyenya dengan sang surya yang perlahan menurun dari singgasananya.

"Mana _eoh_ bus nya" Taehyung menggerutu, Taehyung mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 06:15 P.M

Taehyung mengerang, ia sudah menunggu hampir 20 menit lamanya tapi kenapa bus yang ia tunggu tidak datang-datang juga. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya ada segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya bahkan mungkin ia bisa menghitungnya.

Sepuluh meter di samping kanannya seorang ahjussi bertubuh besar tengah berjalan dengan seekor anjing besar berjalan di sampingnya, mukanya tampak sangar dan Taehyung tidak suka, tidak jauh dari posisi si ahjussi segerombolan anak muda tengah mengobrol sambil merokok dan Taehyung sesekali memergoki mereka tengah melirik dan menunjuk padanya dan juga Taehyung tidak suka itu. Dan di seberang Taehyung seorang yeoja dengan tampilannya yang macam preman pasar tengah menyandar di tiang lampu jalan sambil memperhatikannya sedari tadi, ugh Taehyung merasa risih sekali. Dan ada juga…

"Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung berjengit dan hampir saja menjerit saat pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah si pelaku penepukan dan setelahnya matanya membulat mendapati seseorang yang tidak disangka kehadirannya oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkookie"

Taehyung bergumam, di tatapnya Jungkook antara kagum dan tak percaya. Kagum karena Jungkook saat ini tengah memakai baju biasa dan bukannya seragam sekolah, sebuah kaos berlengan pendek yang memperlihatkan tangannya yang terlihat sangat kokoh di padukan dengan celana jeans pendek selutut yang juga berwarna hitam, memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus, membuat Jungkook terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih keren dan seksi tentunya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Taehyung bingung

Jungkook tersenyum "Ada barangku yang ketinggalan di sekolah jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya"

Bohong. Jungkook berbohong, ia adalah tipe orang yang begitu teliti dan tak perduli. Kemungkinan barangnya tertinggal adalah mustahil karena setiap ia akan berangkat atau pulang dimana pun itu Jungkook selalu mengecek barang-barang yang dibawanya agar tak tertinggal dan kalaupun ada, ia akan tak perduli dari pada harus mengambilnya kembali. Jungkook hanya khawatir pada Taehyung, ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya dan memilih untuk berbohong.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Jungkook

Taehyung cemberut "Aku sedang menunggu bus, lama sekali!" Jawab Taehyung sebal

"Jinjja ? Mau ku antar pulang? Kebetulan aku membawa motorku" Tawar Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah motor besar yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halte bus. Taehyung menganga melihat motor Jungkook, itu adalah Vyrus 987 C3 4V V motor gede super mahal yang ingin sekali ia beli. Warna hitam mengkilapnya dan tampilannya yang garang dan futuristic membat Taehyung tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kajja" Tanpa menunggu dan membiarkan untuk Taehyung menerima tawarannya Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu manarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya mendekati motornya.

"Ini" Jungkook menyerahkan helm cadangannya pada Taehyung dan kemudian memakai helm miliknya sendiri. Jungkook naik ke motornya dan menunggu dengan sabar Taehyung yang masih memakai helm.

Taehyung sudah selesai memasang helmnya, dan kemudian ia naik ke motor milik Jungkook. Tepat saat Jungkook mulai menstater motornya dari kaca spion sebelah kanan Taehyung bisa melihat siluet sebuah bus yang datang mendekat. Namja manis itu tersenyum, 5 menit yang lalu mungkin ia masih merutuki kenapa bus itu tidak datang-datang juga tapi sekarang Taehyung bersyukur karena bus itu baru datang sekarang. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa pulang dengan Jungkook dan nilai tambahnya ia bisa merasakan menaiki motor yang selalu ingin dibelinya.

"Pegangan Tae" Sibuk dengan pemikirannya membuat Taehyung melamun dan ia dibuat tersentak oleh suara Jungkook dan tangan pemuda itu yang menuntun tangannya untuk melingkar memeluk perut Jungkook. Taehyung merona dibuatnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyandarkan pipinya di punggung lebar Jungkook dan mulai memejamkan matanya saat motor itu mulai melaju di jalanan. Satu Taehyung yang tidak sadari bahwa di depannya, Jungkook juga tengah menampilkan senyum yang sama dengannya. Seulas senyum penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Jimin tengah diperjalanan pulangnya dari supermarket dekat rumahnya sambil meminum milkshake stroberry kesukaannya, saking khidmatnya menikmati minumannya itu Jimin tidak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri sambil memainkan ponsel tepat di depannya, dan tepat setelah tujuh langkah setelahnya terdengarlah bunyi tubrukan yang disusul dengan suara sesuatu yang jatuh.

"Aduhh" Jimin mengaduh saat bokongnya mencium jalanan aspal dengan keras, ia menunduk dan merutuki sesuatu yang barusan ditabrakanya.

"Gwaenchanna?"

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan wajah Jimin, membuat Jimin mengeryitkan dahinya dan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan setelahnya mata Jimin membulat melihat sesuatu dihadapannya, begitu menawan dan memikat. Matanya yang tampak tajam namun menatap khawatir padanya, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang tirus dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol, bibirnya yang tipis dengan warna peach yang khas dan rahangnya yang nampak begitu tegas. Ugh rasanya Jimin ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Hei kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Si pemuda yang tadi ditabrak Jimin makin khawatir saat dilihatnya Jimin malah terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

Jimin tersentak, ia merutuki kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus terlihat memalukan. Jimin menunduk dan kemudian matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya dengan isian sesuatu itu yang sudah mengalir keluar dan berserakan di mana-mana.

"Milkshake ku~"

.

.

Taehyung tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat kakaknya datang dengan segelas susu hangat di tangannya.

"Tae minum ini dulu eoh" Seokjin menempelkan gelas yang berisi susu panas itu di pipi Taehyung membuat Taehyung berjengit dan segera menoleh kearah Seokjin.

"Hyung!" Seru Taehyung sebal membuat Seokjin terkekeh

"Makanya jangan ngelamun terus, mikirin siapa sih?" Tanya Seokjin dengan nada menggoda yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Taehyung menerima susu dari tangan Seokjin "Siapa yang ngelamun sih? Terus juga Tae ngga mikirin siapa-siapa" Elak Taehyung

"Ah jinjja? Hyung kira kau sedang memikirkan namja yang tadi nganterin kamu pulang" Ucap Seokjin sambil menaik turunkan alis tebalnya dan itu membuat Taehyung sebal

"Hyung! Tae aduin eomma nih kalo hyung sudah berhubungan _ehem_ sama Namjoon hyung di kamar mandi!" Ancam Taehyung dengan wajah dibuat semenakutkan mungkin

"Oh silahkan kau adukan dan hyung akan memberitahukan eomma bahwa anak bungsunya sedang menyukai seseorang" Seokjin memeletkan lidahnya pada Taehyung kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dengan tawa membahana saat didengarnya Taehyung yang mengumpat dan diakhiri dengan teriakan…

"Seokjin hyunggggggg"

.

.

.

Tingnong~

"Ugh" Taehyung mengeryit saat telinganya mendengar nada sms masuk dari ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur, ah ngomong-ngomong Taehyung sedang membaca saat ini, bukan membaca buku dongeng loh ya tapi kali ini si manis ini tengah membaca buku pelajaran untuk persiapan besok menghadapi kuis.

"Sms dari siapa ya kira-kira?" Taehyung bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Biasanya Taehyung akan cuek dengan sms apapun itu yang masuk ke ponselnya, karena kebanyakan yang masuk itu menurut Taehyung tidak penting dan dari orang yang tidak Taehyung kenal jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang Taehyung kepo, otak dan hatinya sama-sama menebak hal bagus soal si pengirim sms.

"Ambil ngga ya?" Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, ditatapnya ponsel dan buku yang sedang dibacanya bergantian, bolak-balik dari ponsel ke buku lagi terus ke ponsel lagi seperti itu hingga hampir semenit kurang 5 detik akhirnya Taehyung baru berhenti dan menatap lama buku bacaannya.

"Buku~ Tae baca sms dulu ya. Tae kepo nih siapa yang sms, Tae janji ga bakal lama ko, tapi inget ya jangan mau kalo angin nyuruh kamu buat nutup, Tae cape kalau harus ngebaca kamu lagi dari awal" Ujar Taehyung pada bukunya kemudian langsung ngacir ke tempat tidur nya untuk mengambil ponsel dan membaca sms.

.

.

.

 **From : Jungkookie 3**

Tae weekend nanti sibuk ?

Taehyung tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirim Jungkook, tuh kan ternyata ke-kepo-an Taehyung itu ada sebabnya, otak dan hatinya memang tidak pernah membohongi Taehyung kalau menyangkut soal pangerannya. Dengan cepat jemari lentik itu menari di atas touchpad ponselnya dan mengetik balasan untuk Jungkookie nya.

 **To. Jungkookie 3**

Ngga, memangnya kenapa Jungkookie?

Beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung menerima balasannya…

 **From : Jungkookie 3**

Ada pasar malam yang mau aku kunjungi, mau menemaniku?

 **To : Jungkookie 3**

Ajakan kencan terselubung. Mau~

 **From : Jungkookie 3**

Haha baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 sore. Dandan yang cantik ya Taehyungie~

Ps. Besok ada kuis, jangan lupa belajar ya J

Saking asiknya bertukar sms dengan Jungkook membuat Taehyung lupa bahwa besok ada kuis dan ia juga lupa pada belajarnya dan dengan otomatis pula ia juga lupa pada janjinya pada bukunya untuk tidak terlalu lama dan lagi ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa tadi ada angin yang nyelonong masuk lewat balkon kamarnya yang sengaja ia buka dan menutup buku bacannya.

Satu detik…

Taehyung menoleh pada bukunya

Dua detik…

Taehyung menatap bukunya yang sudah tertutup dan menelan halaman yang tengah di bacanya

Tiga detik…

Matanya membulat

Empat detik…

Mulutnya ikutan membulat

Limat detik…

"Yahh buku kenapa malah nutup, Tae kan udah bilang kalo ada angin jangan nyampe nutup, kenapa kamu malah nutup juga. Hihh buku ga dengerin Tae ! Tae cape kalo harus ngebaca ulang~" Teriak Taehyung dengan suara nelangsa khas orang teraniaya.

Haduhh Tae kamu kira ini dunia kartun, buku pun bisa punya mata hidung alis telinga dan mulut dengan bonus bisa ngeliat,ngedenger dan ngebales kalau kamu tanya. Ckck lebih baik kita tinggalkan Taehyung yang sekarang lagi di aniaya sama buku pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menunggu balasan Taehyung, sudah hampir sepuluh menit lamanya si manis itu tidak juga membalas pesan Jungkook dan selama sepuluh menit pula Jungkook terus mantengin layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip hingga membuat matanya perih.

"Kenapa ngga di bales?" Jungkook merengut, dengan putus asa Jungkook berniat untuk melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan berniat untuk melanjutkan belajarnya namun terhenti saat notifikasi sms masuk di ponselnya.

Segera di bukanya dengan cepat sms itu yang ternyata balasan dari Taehyung yang sedari tadi Jungkook tunggu.

From : **Uri Taehyungie**

Aku lupa dimana halaman buku yang pas aku baca TT buku nya ketutup :3

Dan tawa Jungkook meledak seketika mendengar balasan dari Taehyung

 **Chapter 3 End**

.

 **TBC ? or END ?**

 **Chapter 4 ? or End ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

update~ lalalala~ :))

Maaf jika chapter 3 ini ngebosenin atau kata-katanya kurang di mengerti dan typo juga bertebaran :3

oh yang katanya 90 55 74 itu aku ke inspirasi di anime **Monochrome Factor** (ya ng ngga ngerti maksudnya itu 90 buat ukuran d*da 55 pinggang 74 p*ntat nya cewe :'V) mian kalo chapter ini agak menji*ikan TT

Oh iya lagi makasihhhhhhhh banget yang udah nge review dan teman-temannya yang lain #hug #kiss :'v

Udah ah~ :))

Review~


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Obsesion Be A Winner"

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

And other..

 **Pairing** : Jeon Jungkook (seme) X Kim Taehyung (uke)

 **Genre** : Humor (gagal), School life

 **Rated** : T-M

 **Disclaimer** :

Semua cast milik tuhan, orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri.

 **Summary** :

"Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai cerita dongeng, dan ia terobsesi pada sosok-sosok pangeran tampan pada cerita dongeng. Dan suatu hari kelasnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampangnya layaknya bak seorang pangeran dan Taehyung bertekad akan menjadikan si murid baru sebagai pangeran miliknya sendiri. Apakah Taehyung berhasil mewujudkan tekadnya? Atau kah akan gagal?

"Ne, aku suka tentang dongeng. Jungkook-ssi aku selalu memimpikan aku menjadi tuan puteri dan suatu saat pangeran ku akan datang. Dan Jungkook-ssi maukah kau menjadi pangeran untukku"

"Ku rasa dia cukup manis"

"Yah..dia manis"

 **Warning** :

Don't judge, don't plagiat, ini cerita hasil otak sendiri, typo bertebaran, author newbie jadi maafkan bila cerita tidak berkenan di hati.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Weekend, 07:00 PM**

Tok tok tok

"Taehyung-ah ada yang mau ngapelin kamu tuh"

Taehyung yang tengah khusunya mematut dirinya di depan cermin tersentak mendengar suara Seokjin. Ia mempercepat membenah penampilannya dan setelah selesai Taehyung berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasur.

"Taehyung-ah kau lama sekali!" Seokjin berteriak lagi di luar kamarnya membuat Taehyung mendengus

"Sebentar dong!" Taehyung membalas dengan sewot, di langkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu dan membukanya

"Hyung berisik deh kaya ibu-ibu baru dapet arisan di tengah keuangan yang lagi menipis" Taehyung menyemprot Seokjin dengan perkataan tajamnya tepat setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dengan Seokjin yang terlihat pertama kali.

"Adik sialan! Udah sana _you out_ " Seokjin menarik Taehyung yang masih berdiri di daun pintu dan mendorongnya menjauh membuat Taehyung mengumpat

Taehyung berbalik menghadap Seokjin "Ngusir nih ceritanya ?" Disilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan dagu yang terangkat angkuh dan tatapan yang langsung menatap pada manik kakaknya. Seokjin mendengus melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu menganggapnya seperti itu" Balas Seokjin cuek

Taehyung manyun, ia kembali berbalik dan mulai menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan terburu sambil berteriak…

"Oke! Awas ya kalau hyung kangen"

Lagi. Seokjin mendengus kemudian ikut menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menunggu lama"

Jungkook yang tengah duduk sambil menunduk memainkan hp nya mendongak dan setelahnya matanya membulat melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Taehyung dan tampilan luar biasanya yang sungguh membuat kerja jantung Jungkook menggila, pemuda manis itu mengenakan sweeter kebesaran berwarna baby blue dengan bagian kerah lebar sehingga memperlihatkan bahu putihnya yang terlihat begitu mulus dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam.

Taehyung menunduk kikuk, ia melihat panampilanya dan mencoba mencari nilai minus apa sehingga Jungkook terus-terusan menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku jelak ya?" Taehyung bertanya

Jungkook berdehem, ia bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Taehyung. Jungkook mengenakan sebuah kaos polo berwarna putih yang di padukan dengan jaket kulit hitam dan juga celana jeans sewarna serupa dengan jaketnya membuatnya berlipat-lipat lebih tampan membuat Taehyung hampir saja menganga dan karena di depannya ada Jungkook ia jadi tidak jadi, ia takut image namja super cakep dan kerennya (read :manis imut cantik unyu-unyunya) hancur dihadapan Jungkook.

"Kau… sempurna"

Jungkook memuji membuat Taehyung blushing parah.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAMAN BERMAINNNN"

Taehyung berteriak sesaat setelah ia memasuki kawasan taman bermain, ia membentangkan lebar kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang mendongak menikmati semilir angin malam yang menyejukan.

"Kau senang?"

Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung membuat Taehyung membeku seketika. Dengan gerakan pelan Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang berada di sampingnya, seburat merah terlihat di pipi Taehyung yang hanya di terangi cahaya temaram dari pasar malam itu.

"Kau senang?" Jungkook mengulang pertanyaannya, tangannya yang tidak memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Taehyung yang kemerahan.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat perlakuan Jungkook padanya lantas ia mengangguk dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Jungkook.

"Tentu saja aku senang" Taehyung membalas dengan suara cerianya seperti biasa

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook lihat!"

Jungkook menengok pada Taehyung yang kini tengah berdiri di depan stand yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris dengan bentuk-bentuk lucu. Saat ini Taehyung memegang sebuah bandana bertelinga kelinci putih, ia tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook dan kemudian memakai bandana itu di kepala bersurai pirangnya.

"Lucu tidak?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan dihampirinya pemuda manis tersebut "Lucu sekali~"Jungkook mencubit pipi chubby Taehyung gemas

"Kajja foto, Jungkook kamu pake ini!"

Taehyung memasangkan bandana dengan telinga panda pada Jungkook, ia merangkul lengan Jungkook dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengambil foto mereka yang tentu saja langsung dituruti Jungkook.

CEKREKK

CEKREKK

CEKREKK

"Ahh~ lucunyaaaa" Taehyung memekik pelan saat ia melihat hasil selfie nya bersama Jungkook. Saking sibuknya memperhatikan hasil selfie mereka, Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Jungkook terus memperhatikan wajahnya dengan senyum yang selalu terulas di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Tae"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah permen kapas~"

Taehyung menghampiri stand permen kapas dengan tangannya yang menyeret tangan Jungkook, sementara si pemilik tangan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka melakukan selfie bareng dan ia yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung namun saking fokusnya Taehyung pada foto-foto selfienya ia jadi tidak memperhatikan perkataan Jungkook. Hahh Jungkook tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau merutuki Taehyung namun satu fakta yang Jungkook sadari, ia sedikit kecewa pada Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah aaaa~"

Taehyung menyodorkan permen kapas di depan bibir Jungkook yang terkatup rapat, dan seberapapun rasa kecewa Jungkook pada Taehyung namun jika dihadapkan dengan tingkah manis Taehyung Jungkook bisa apa. Pemuda tampan itu membuka bibirnya dan menerima permen kapas dari Taehyung.

"Manis kan?" Taehyung menatap antusias Jungkook yang terus saja menatap wajahnya

"Lebih manis kamu~"

CUP

"EH!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuk kesini"

Jungkook mengajak Taehyung ke rumah hantu, Taehyung membeku ditatapnya wahana rumah hantu itu dengan ngeri

"Tapi-

"Udahlah, kalau kamu ketakutan kamu bisa peluk aku Taehyung-ah"

Jungkook menarik (menyeret) Taehyung ke mendekati wahana rumah hantu itu dan ikut mengantri bersama pengunjung yang lain yang untung saja antriannya tidak terlalu panjang. Jungkook menikmati dengan santai saat antrian sementara Taehyung sudah panas dingin saat telinganya mendengar suara jeritan orang-orang yang berada di dalam. Sebuah pelukan di bahunya membuat Taehyung menoleh kearah tangan yang memeluk hangat tubuhnya kemudian kembali berpaling pada sang pemilik tangan yang tidak lain adalah Jungkook yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ada aku, kau tenang saja"

Jungkook meremas bahu Taehyung, wajahnya merunduk untuk mendekati wajah Taehyung (kan secara Taehyung itu kan lebih pendek dari Jungkook :'v #ehh :''v) di kecupnya kening Taehyung dengan lembut membuat pemuda manis itu terbelalak dengan pipi yang sudah di hiasi rona merah, tadi Jungkook mengecupnya di pipi dan sekarang di kening kurang salah tingkah bagaimana lagi coba si Taehyunng ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Taehyung menjerit saat sesosok makhluk mengerikan berpakaian serba putih dengan darah yang mengotori bagian perutnya dan jangan lupakan wajah yang tertutupi rambut hitam kusut super panjang yang berniat meraih tangannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena sedari tadi ia selalu diganggu makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Jungkook hiks kau dimana ?"

Nah loh kenapa ini? Kenapa Taehyung seakan-akan ia tengah kehilangan sosok Jungkook? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian bingung? Masa sih kalian bingung? Kalian bingung beneran atau pura-pura bingung? Kalian mau- #Stop! #ditendangreaders :'' #oke#mian#khilaf#hehe :' Oke lanjut kecerita, dari pada kalian bingung penyebab kenapa si manis kita ini kehilangan pangerannya lebih baik kita langsung ke plesbek aja okeeeeeeeeeeeee.

 **FLASBACK**

"Ada aku, kau tenang saja"

Jungkook meremas bahu Taehyung, wajahnya merunduk untuk mendekati wajah Taehyung di kecupnya kening Taehyung dengan lembut membuat pemuda manis itu terbelalak dengan pipi yang sudah di hiasi rona merah, tadi Jungkook mengecupnya di pipi dan sekarang di kening kurang salah tingkah bagaimana lagi coba si Taehyunng ini.

Setelah sesi kecupan Jungkook di kening Taehyung selesai, kini sudah giliran mereka dan empat orang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hantu, Taehyung meneguk ludahnya saat pintu rumah menyeramkan itu perlahan terbuka. Jungkook membawanya masuk dan Taehyung memejamkan matanya.

"Jung- ADUHHH" Di pertengahan jalan Taehyung mengaduh saat seseorang di depannya mundur dan berakhir menubruk tubuhnya hingga membuat pelukan Jungkook di bahunya terlepas dan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa Taehyung sudah terlepas dari rangkulan tangannya.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung memanggil namun Jungkook tidak juga menoleh, cahaya yang temaram dan suara jeritan orang-orang yang masuk bersama mereka membuat Taehyung kewalahan untuk sekedar memanggil atau mengejar langkah Jungkook. Setiap ia berteriak pasti orang-orang di sekitar Jungkook juga akan ikut berteriak dan ia juga terlalu takut untuk melangkah sendiri.

"Jung-

"Kau tersesat ya hihihi~"

DEG

Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok makhluk botak dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jungkook~"

Taehyung berujar lirih

PLUKKK

DEG

Taehyung menatap tangan yang bertengger di bahunya, tangan pucat dengan kuku panjang berwarna hitam kini berada di pundaknya.

"Hihihi~"

Suara cekikikan tepat di samping telinganya membuat Taehyung menelan ludah kasar

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Dan berakhir dengan Taehyung yang berteriak dengan keras sambil berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi dengan harapan ia bisa menemukan Jungkook segera namun Taehyung tidak tau saja itu malah membuatnya semakin menjauh dari Jungkook karena jalan yang ia ambil adalah jalan yang sangat berlawanan dengan jalan yang Jungkook lalui. Poor Taehyung.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook hiks"

Taehyung terisak sambil memanggil nama Jungkook, ia berjongkok di pojok ruangan yang ia ketahui itu adalah sebuah dapur dengan tangan yang memeluk kedua lututnya, tingkahnya itu seperti bocah yang kehilangan orang tuanya di keramaian tapi bedanya Taehyung bukan di keramaian yang biasa melainkan di dalam wahana rumah hantu yang justru ramai oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan.

"Jung-

KRIETT~

Pintu yang sudah Taehyung tutup itu perlahan terbuka, Taehyung yang tangah menunduk seketika mendongak dengan jantung yang berdetak keras.

DUK DUK DUK

Taehyung bahkan bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantungnya. Yah bunyi nya seperti yang tertulis di atas.

"Hiks siapa?"

"Hihihi~"

DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK

"Jungkook~ hiks tolong Tae~"

Taehyung semakin memepet ke tembok, ia bisa melihat hantu-hantu itu satu per satu memasuki ruangan tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hiks PERGI! PERGI!" Taehyung berteriak dengan tangan yang melempar benda apapun yang ada di sekitarnya pada hantu-hantu tersebut. Piring, mangkok, sendok, panci, penggorengan ia lempar semuanya pada hantu-hantu yang sekarang tengah sibuk berteriak sambil mengindari lemparan Taehyung.

"YAK! BERHENTI EOH!" Salah satu hantu jejadian itu berteriak murka pada Taehyung sesaat setelah kepalanya terkena lembaran panci dari Taehyung.

"HUEEEEE TAE DI BENTAK HANTUUUUUUUU" Taehyung semakin histeris, ia semakin beringas melempari hantu-hantu itu.

"Aishh cantik jangan nangis ya cup cup" Salah satu hantu kembali membujuk Taehyung kali ini dengan nada lembut.

"TAE TAMPAN!" Taehyung protes, sejenak ia menghentikan isakannya dan berhenti melempari barang-barang, ia menatap hantu-hantu itu tajam namun beberapa detik setelahnya Taehyung kembali menangis dan kembali melempari barang.

"PERGIII hiks HUEEEEE JUNGKOOK"

"TAEHYUNG"

"JUNGKOOK"

DOENGG~

Hantu-hantu itu hanya bisa cengo melihat interaksi Taehyung yang tadi masih menangis hebat sambil melempari barang pada mereka dengan Jungkook yang baru saja datang. Sesaat yang lalu Taehyung menangis histeris sambil melempari para hantu jejadian itu dan sekarang ? Heol! Pemuda yang menurut para hantu, Jungkook, pembaca ff ini dan KookV shiper di dunia manis sekaligus cantik #ditendangTae :v/ itu sekarang tengah berbagi kemesraaan dengan Jungkook.

"Kita lagi apa si disini?" Salah seorang yang memakai kostum hantu pocong yang berasal dari Indonesia bertanya pada teman-teman sehantunya yang lain.

"Ntah! Aish kepalaku sakit"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat tadi namja itu melemparku dengan panci! Untung manis" si hantu yang tadi kepalanya terkena panci menggerutu

"Kalau tidak manis kau mau apa?" Si pocong bertanya lagi

"Bakal aku tabrak pake mobil…

…terus mati" Si pocong memotong perkataan hantu yang terkena lemparan panci

Si hantu yang terkena lemparan panci memutar bola matanya "Ya ngga lah"

"Hah katanya tabrak pake mobil, gimana sh?"

"Kan pake nya mobil-mobilan mana bisa mati"

"-_-!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Indahnya~" Taehyung berseru kagum sementara Jungkook hanya duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang tengah melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul di dalam bianglala.

"Menurutku kau lebih indah"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Jungkook-ah?"

"Hmm" Jungkook bergumam, matanya menatap intens Taehyung yang kini juga menatap padanya

"Jung…Jungkook-ah ke-

CUP

CEKREKK

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

with

Makasih saat di bianglala Tae~ :* :v

 **||Foto||**

 **Like** 600 **Commend** 1.045

Taehyung hanya bisa cengo melihat layar ponselnya yang tengah menunjukan foto dirinya dan Jungkook yang tengah berciuman ah ralat maksudnya Jungkook yang menciumnya kemudian memfotonya dan mempostingnya di facebook dan tidak itung-itung namja pujaan hantinya itu juga menge-tag-nya. Perlahan pipinya di hiasi rona merah

"Tae malu~"

Taehyung menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, selimut yang tidak hanya menyembunyikan tubuhnya melainkan juga sebuah senyuman malu-malu yang terpatri di wajahnya yang manis.

 **Chapter 4 End**

.

 **TBC ? or END ?**

 **Chapter 5 ? or End ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 yow :3

Makin lama nih ff ngebosenin sama gaje ya :3

tapi rapopo lah :"v

Buat mbeb :"v yang udah ngereview sangkyu yow :D mian ga bisa bales TT

Udah ah~ :))

Review juseyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Obsesion Be A Winner"

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

And other..

 **Pairing** : Jeon Jungkook (seme) X Kim Taehyung (uke)

 **Genre** : Humor (gagal), School life

 **Rated** : T-M

 **Disclaimer** :

Semua cast milik tuhan, orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri.

 **Summary** :

"Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai cerita dongeng, dan ia terobsesi pada sosok-sosok pangeran tampan pada cerita dongeng. Dan suatu hari kelasnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampangnya layaknya bak seorang pangeran dan Taehyung bertekad akan menjadikan si murid baru sebagai pangeran miliknya sendiri. Apakah Taehyung berhasil mewujudkan tekadnya? Atau kah akan gagal?

"Ne, aku suka tentang dongeng. Jungkook-ssi aku selalu memimpikan aku menjadi tuan puteri dan suatu saat pangeran ku akan datang. Dan Jungkook-ssi maukah kau menjadi pangeran untukku"

"Ku rasa dia cukup manis"

"Yah..dia manis"

 **Warning** :

Don't judge, don't plagiat, ini cerita hasil otak sendiri, typo bertebaran, author newbie jadi maafkan bila cerita tidak berkenan di hati.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

"Ekhem udah jadian nih"

Taehyung blushing saat baru saja ia ingin mendudukan pantatnya di tempat duduknya namun Jimin sahabat tersayangnya malah langsung mengatakan hal seperti di atas. Taehyung melotot pada Jimin yang sekarang malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Siapa yang jadian eoh?" Taehyung bertanya gugup, di letakan tasnya di atas meja sementara ia sendiri langsung mendudukan dirinya ditempat duduknya.

Jimin menunjuk "Ya kamu sama pangeran Jeon itu lah siapa lagi? Kan yang di foto itu cuma ada kamu sama si Jungkook" Jimin berujar sambil menujuk Taehyung dengan telunjuknya

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membalas namun harus berhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdegar tepat di sampingnya. "Kalian membicarakanku ya?" Jungkook sudah duduk di tempat duduknya, Taehyung dan Jimin mengerjap dalam hati mereka sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama _"Sejap kapan ia berada disana?"_ yah mungkin seperti itulah isi pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Ah! Jungkook kau sudah lama datang?" Jimin bertanya sementara Taehyung sudah menyibukan dirinya dengan buku bacaan dongeng yang baru di belinya tidak memperdulikan Jungkook yang terus saja melirik padanya, yang terpenting untuk Taehyung adalah menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dari mata seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Hm lumayan" Jawab Jungkook, tangannya terulur untuk menarik pelan buku dongeng yang menutupi wajah Taehyung namun Taehyung menahan buku itu dengan tangannya agar tetap menutupi wajahnya membuat Jungkook berdecak pelan dengan Jimin yang terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa Tae?" Kali ini Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung dengan nada menggoda membuat Taehyung menyumpah serapahi sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

"Aish Jungkook-ah berhenti menarik bukuku" Ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook namun bukannya menuruti Jungkook malah menyentak buku hingga membuat buku itu terlempar ke hadapan Jimin. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap bukunya yang sekarang sudah diambil alih oleh Jimin kemudian pada Jungkook yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya dan akibatnya semu merah di wajah Taehyung semakin menjadi.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu Tae, aku ingin melihatnya" Jungkook berkata sambil mengelus pipi kemerahan Taehyung membuat Jimin yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda itu berdehem guna memberitahu bahwa di tempat itu masih ada Jimin dan bukannya hanya mereka berdua.

"Kalian masih menganggapku kan?" Jimin bertanya malas

Jungkook tersenyum sementara Taehyung menunduk "Maaf" Jungkook menunjukan cengirannya pada Jimin. "Oh! Aku ingat!" Jimin tiba-tiba berseru membuat Jungkook dan juga Taehyung terkejut "Inga tapa?" Taehyung bertanya

"Nanti malam rumahku kosong, kalian menginap ya" Pinta Jimin

"Orang tuamu kemana?" Jimin mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook

"Mereka sedang melakukan bulan madu mereka yang ke-12 dan mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah" Jimin manyun membuat Taehyung menjitak kepala temannya itu dengan sayang "Jangan sok imut!" Taehyung mengejek

"Siapa yang sok imut! Dan aku tidak terima penolakan! Kalian harus menginap di rumahku! Jungkook kau harus ke rumah Taehyung dulu dan biarkan Taehyung yang menunjukan jalan kerumah ku! Aku tunggu jam 7 malam" Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin melenggang pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tengah saling pandang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **=SKIP (Malam Kemudian)=**_

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _Jin menutup majalah fashion yang tengah di bacanya dan meletakannya di meja yang ada di depannya kemudian melangkah ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu._

CEKLEK~

"Oh Jungkook-ah" Sapa Jin pada Jungkook yang tengah memamerkan senyum tampan padanya "Ada apa?" Jin lanjut bertanya kemudian mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk

"Mau ngejemput Tae hyung" Jungkook menjawab sopan

"Kau langsung ke kamarnya saja ya, sekalian bantu dia buat pilih baju" Jin mendengus saat otaknya nge flashback kegiatan Taehyung selama 15 menit yang lalu hingga sekarang. Sementara Jungkook langsung menurutinya apa yang disuruhkan Jin padanya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati ia lakukan.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hyunggggggggggggggg"

Jin tersentak saat telinganya mendengar suara menggelegar Taehyung dari luar pintu kamarnya, Jin bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan segera melangkah mendekati pintu saat Taehyung sudah mulai mengetuk (read: menggedor) pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa eoh?" Jin bertanya khawatir pada Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan raut wajah kepengen nangis dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang menutupi area privat Taehyung dan juga mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atas Taehyung yang mulus dan kaki jenjangnya.

"Hyung bantu Tae!" Taehyung mengguncang bahu sang kakak membuat Jin semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Bantu apa?!" Jin jadi ikutan kelabakan melihat adiknya, tangannya terulur untuk memutar-mutar tubuh Taehyung takut-takut jika adiknya itu kenapa-kenapa karena di lihat dari raut muka Taehyung yang mau menangis dan juga panic membuat Jin jadi berpikiran macam-macam.

"Hyung di kamar Tae~" Taehyung menarik tangan Seokjin dengan tangannya dan membawa hyung nya itu ke kamarnya dan setelah sampai di kamar adiknya Jin membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di kamar itu.

"Tae ada apa dengan kamarmu?!" Jin berseru saat matanya melihat kamar Taehyung yang begitu berantakan, semua baju Taehyung berserakan di kasur bahkan ada yang di lantai. Jin menatap Taehyung yang berdiri gusar di belakangnya.

"Hyung bantu Tae~"

"Bantu apa?!" Jin sudah tidak sabar dengan sikap adiknya yang terlalu bertele-tele itu

"Bantu Tae buat milih baju hyu-

BLETAK

"Ouchh hyung! Kenapa mukul Tae?!"

Tanpa meminta maaf dan tanpa memberi penjelasan pada adiknya Jin melangkah meninggalkan kamar adiknya sambil menggurutu dan jangan lupa sumpah serapah yang ia berikan dengan hati yang ikhlas untuk adiknya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Tae-

DEG

Jungkook menelan ludahnya secara paksa saat matanya melihat pemandangan dari dalam kamar Taehyung yang pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Taehyung tengah membungkukan badannya untuk mengambil baju yang tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan yang sama seperti di flashback tadi yang otomatis memperlihatkan pada Jungkook paha putih mulus bagian belakang Taehyung (Keadaan Tae disini ngebelakangin pintu ya yang otomatis juga ngebelakangin Jungkook yang lagi ada di pintu) gara-gara handuk belakangnya keangkat karena Taehyung yang membungkuk dan juga OH! lihatlah pantat Taehyung yang menungging yang terlihat begitu seksi! Jungkook menelan ludahnya lagi, ia ingin memalingkan mukanya untuk tidak melihat tapi ia merasa sayang, sisi iblisnya mengatakan kapan lagi ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya tapi sisi malaikatnya terus saja menyuruhnya untuk memalingkan muka takut-takut Jungkook bakalan horny terus nantinya lepas kendali terus lagi nantinya nyerang Taehyung tiba-tiba yang lagi ngga ada pertahanannya sama sekali.

Aduhh~ Jungkook dilemma, ia bingung mana yang harus ia turuti sisi iblisnya atau sisi malaikatnya. Jika ia menuruti sisi iblisnya ia takut nih ff berubah rated jadi M kan bahaya, sekarang kan bulan puasa masa harus ada adegan NC tapi jika ia menuruti sisi malaikatnya benar apa yang di katakan sisi iblisnya kapan lagi ia bisa melihat pemandangan Taehyung yang setengah naked.

Akhirnya Jungkook karena disuruh author :"v memutuskan hal yang membuat sisi iblisnya dan Jungkook sendiri dan para reader berotak yadong menghela nafas kecewa karena yang Jungkook pilih adalah sisi malaikatnya, ia membuka jaket yang untungnya ia pake dan membawanya pada Taehyung yang masih memilih-milih pakaian yang ada di lantai dan di kasurnya, menyampirkan jaket itu di bahu Taehyung yang seketika membuat Taehyung kaget dan segera menoleh pada Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Taehyung, sisi iblisnya berujar _"Peluk gapapakan, kan ga ada NC"_ sementara sisi malaikatnya hanya bisa cemberut kemudian ngilang ntah kemana /Oke gaje/Lanjut cerita:3/

"Ekhem" Taehyung berdehem guna membersihkan tenggorokannya tiba-tiba gatal ntah karena apa, matanya melirik gugup pada tangan kekar Jungkook yang melingkar di bahunya dan jaket Jungkook yang menguarkan aroma yang membuat Taehyung panas dingin.

"Jung…Jungkook-ah mm ano…"

"Aku tidak perduli kau memakai pakaian seperti apapun itu kau akan tetap indah di mataku Taehyung-ah, jadi cepatlah siap-siap dan dandan yang cantik ah ani tidak perlu dandan karena kita bukan mau kencan. Aku tunggu di bawah Tae"

CUP

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah kajja"

Jungkook memperhatikan penampilan Taehyung, pemuda manis itu mengenakan sebuah kaos V-neck tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang ia masukan pada celana jeans panjang hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan juga jaket kulit pink untuk lebih menyempurnakan penampilannya. Ditangan kanan Taehyung terdapa jaket milik Jungkook dan ditangan kiri Taehyung terdapat ponsel pemuda itu.

"Jungkook-ah jaga adikku ini ya" Jin menepuk pundak Jungkook dan mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk "Pasti hyung, kajja Tae" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan membawa pemuda itu mendekat padanya, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum pada Jin sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kediaman Kim dengan Taehyung yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hyung jangan kangen Tae ya~" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya yang bebas pada Jin yang berdiri di ambang pintu utama rumah mereka yang dibalas Jin dengan lambaian tangan juga.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"JIM BUKA PINTUNYA!"

GAH! Jimin mengumpat saat telinganya mendengar kebrutalan Taehyung saat mengetuk (read : menggedor) pintu rumahnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu utama rumahnya.

BRAK BRAK

"YAK! PARK JIMIN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"AISHH KAU BERISIK SEKALI ALIEN!"

Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri di baliknya dengan senyuman polos terulas di bibirnya, di belakangnya Jungkook berdiri dalam diam dengan kedua tangan penuh membawa belanjaan yang ia tebak isinya adalah cemilan semua.

"Kalian lama sekali!" Jimin menggerutu dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk

"Kami mampir di super market dulu tadi" Jungkook mengangkat belanjaan di tangannya dan setelahnya ikut melangkah masuk mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah masuk duluan.

"Jim besok kita sekolah, masa harus nginep sih" Taehyung mengambil salah-satu belanjaan di tangan Jungkook dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga rumah Jimin.

Jimin mendudukan pantatnya di lantai marmer bernalut karpet bulu lembut, matanya menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah berjongkok sambil mengubek-ngubek belanjaan yang di bawanya dan Jungkook yang duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Kau lupa!" Jimin berseru, matanya menatap malas pada Taehyung yang menatap tidak mengerti padanya "Besok tanggal merah dan kita libur" Lanjut Jimin, Taehyung hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kembali untuk mengubek-ngubek belanjaan kali ini di belanjaan yang di bawa oleh Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah kau melihat milkshake vanilla ku?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook

"Bukankan ada di dalam kresek ya" Jungkook ikut membantu Taehyung mencari, sementara Jimin mengeritkan alisnya berpikir dan tak lama sebuah lampu terang muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Hei aku menemukan ini di ruang kerja appaku, tunggu ya" Jimin melasat pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung di ruang keluarga dan beberapa menit kemudian Jimin kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah botol kaca besar berwarna bening yang menampilkan isi dari botol tersebut, warna keunguan dari cairan yang ada di dalam botol itu sedikit membuat Taehyung tergoda untuk mencobanya.

"Apa itu?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran sementara Jungkook hanya terdiam melihat botol yang di pegang Jimin, ia tahu apa isi botol itu. Ia yang merupakan pewaris dari bisnis yang dikelola keluarganya membuat Jungkook sering diajak ayahnya untuk mengikuti pertemuan bersama para pebisnis sukses lainnya yang otomatis membuat ia sering mencoba minuman yang di pegang Jimin saat ini.

"Kau mau?" Jimin menuangkan air itu di gelas yang ia baru saja ia ambil dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Taehyung yang terus menatap penuh minat pada minuman itu.

 _"Benar-benar masih polos"_ Jungkook berujar dalam hati dan sebelum Taehyung merai gelas itu di tangan Jimin, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menyambar gelas itu dan langsung menenggak habis isinya yang membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya terkejut dan Taehyung yang seketika cemberut melihat minuman yang membuatnya penasaran itu habis diminum Jungkook.

"Yah itu untukku" Taehyung protes sementara Jimin yang sudah sadar dari terkejutnya menyeringai pada Jungkook yang menatap malas padanya "Ow! Pacar yang sangattttttttttt pengertian" Jimin terkekeh sambil menuangkan minuman itu pada gelas miliknya kemudian menenggaknya hingga habis membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya tembah cemberut, pasalnya hanya ia sendiri yang belum mencoba minuman itu!

"Aku mau~"

"Tidak!"

Taehyung mendelik pada Jungkook "Wae? Wae?! WAE?!" Taehyung berseru tidak terima dan menatap tajam Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai pirang Taehyung "Itu wine, nanti kalau kamu mabuk gimana?" Jungkook memberi perngetian pada Taehyung namun Taehyung malah mendengus dan menyentak tangan Jungkook yang berada di kepalanya dan beralih menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Berikan padaku!" Taehyung melotot pada Jimin sementara Jungkook membuang nafasnya kasar melihat kekeras kepalaan Taehyung dan saat Jimin menatap padanya meminta persetujuan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Nih" Jimin menyodorkan gelas berisi wine pada Taehyung yang menyambutnya begitu antusias dan langsung menenggaknya hingga habis membuat Jimin membulatkan bibirnya dengan mata yang terbelalak dan Jungkook yang menatap datar padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian mendengus Jimin mencak-mencak tidak jelas sambil menyumpah serapahi sahabatnya dan Taehyung? Kembali meminum wine yang entah sudah ke berapa gelas tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang kacau akibat ulahnya.

"Aku hik hihi~ Jimin-ah"

TUK

"Yak!" Jimin menjerit saat dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung menggetok kepalanya dengan gelas kosong yang di pegang oleh Taehyung, dan pemuda manis itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali mengambil botol wine berniat menuangkan minuman itu pada gelasnya lagi namun bukannya masuk ke dalam gelas wine itu malah salah sasaran dan membuat nya mengalir ke karpet. Jimin menganga dan Jungkook memijit pelipisnya, dan setelahnya Jimin menjerit saat melihat karpet itu sudah kotor karena ulah Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah itu karpet kesayangan ibukuuuuuuuu!" Jimin merebut gelas wine di tangan Taehyung membuat Taehyung mengerang kesal

"Yak kurcaci kembalikan hik aku masih hik mau lagi" Taehyung bangkit untuk mendekati Jimin namun karena keseimbangan tubuhnya yang mengurang karena ia tengah mabuk Taehyung malah keselimpet kakinya sendiri saat mulai melangkah sehingga membuatnya limbung dan hampir jatuh jika Jungkook tidak dengan sigap meraih tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau mabuk Tae" Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung membuat Taehyung menutup matanya menikmati jemari Jungkook yang berada di wajahnya.

"Tanganmu hangat, aku suka hehe" Taehyung tersenyum dibukanya perlahan matanya dan menatap sayu Jungkook. Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung, wajahnya perlahan mendekat pada wajah Taehyung dikecupnya dengan penuh kelembutan kening Taehyung.

Jimin yang melihat pemandangan itu mendengus "Cih disini masih ada orang, aku kasat mata ya?!" Jimin berseru kesal membuat Jungkook menghela nafas sementara Taehyung hanya diam sambil menikmati pelukan Jungkook di tubuhnya.

"Kau merusak suasana" Jungkook berdecih dan Jimin kembali mendengus

"Maaf deh"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Incheon Aiport**

Seorang yeoja cantik keluar di pintu keluar bandara, ditangannya terdapat sebuah koper besar berwarna biru gelap. Sosoknya yang cantik tampak menarik perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis saat teringat tujuannya kembali ke Korea.

"Bogoshipeo Jungkook-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 end**

 **TBC ? or END ?**

 **Chapter 6 ? or End ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No edit||Typo bertebaran, maaf yaw kalo chapter 5 ini ngebosenin banget, ngeboringin banget :3

Btw makasih banget yang udah ngerivew nih ff, mian ga bisa bls review nya bev :3 #bungkuk okelah udah yaw cuap cuap nya...

sekali lagi maaf kalo chapter 5 ini banyak kekurangannya, minta sarannya bev gue masih new (sok inggris banget elahhh :"v) di dunia per-ff-an :"v

Review juseyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~


End file.
